disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapunzel/Gallery
Images of Rapunzel. Animation Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel and Pascal Flynn and Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn Rapunzel & Finn.jpg|Rapunzel tangling Flynn in her hair Rapunzel & Flynn tangled.jpg|Flynn tangled in Rapunzel's hair Rapunzel and Flynn.png|Rapunzel and Flynn with their weapons Rapunzel brush.jpg|Rapunzel brushing her hair 272px-496521057334c9c0714eb.jpg|Rapunzel with cut hair and a crown Gothel.Rapunzel.PNG|A art of Mother Gothel hugging Rapunzel. Rapunzel-tangled-15576129-1500-1227.jpg 230E595405DA20DCBBDAB4047B361B2310AE4B5D.jpg|Rapunzel with long hair and a crown Rapunzel-disney-princess-22935939-267-300.jpg rapunzel.jpeg|Promotional Disney Princess artwork of Rapunzel Rapunzel long hair.jpg Rapunzel new dress.png|Rapunzel's new dress 733921_515721645133644_1073263947_n.png RapunzelNew2013.png Punzel.png Punzy.png 214E44085F284DCC5852224DCC5774.jpg tumblr_lb2t9iOG0X1qde10po1_500.jpg|Rapunzel as a Disney Princess Rapunzel001.jpg|2010 Tangled. a rapunzel's collage.jpg|A Rapunzel's Collage Tangled-disney-princess-19817155-1280-731.jpg|Rapunzel as a baby tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-263.jpg|Baby Rapunzel with the tiara on her head. Rapmovie9.jpg|Baby Rapunzel with her parents the King and Queen Fullscreen capture 112013 111715 AM.bmp.jpg|Sleeping baby Rapunzel tangled-young.jpg|Rapunzel as a child rapunzel 49.jpg|"Well...what do you wanna do?" Tangled (6).jpg|Rapunzel during "When will my life being." tumblr_mhkivijpoB1s5193oo1_500.png|Add a new a painting to the gallery tumblr_mhkiloMtr31s5193oo3_1280.png|Playing the guitar tumblr_mhkiloMtr31s5193oo5_500.png|Knitting vlcsnap-2011-04-15-13h11m59s216.png|Rapunzel approves of this section! Rapunzel.Painting.PNG|Rapunzel choosing the color she is going to use to paint in When Will My Life Begin. rapunzel 167.jpg|Rapunzel putting together a puzzle tumblr_mhkiloMtr31s5193oo4_1280.png|Papier-mache tumblr_mhkiloMtr31s5193oo1_500.png|Rapunzel and Pascal doing ventriloquy tumblr_mhkiloMtr31s5193oo7_1280.jpg|Candle-making Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-699.jpg|Then I'll stretch... tumblr_mhkir3cpg61s5193oo2_1280.png|Take a climb tumblr_mhkiloMtr31s5193oo8_1280.jpg|"If I have time to spare" tumblr_mhkivijpoB1s5193oo3_500.png|"Than i'll paint the wall somemore..." tumblr_mhkir3cpg61s5193oo3_1280.png|"Than i'll brush and brush and brush my hair" tumblr_mhkir3cpg61s5193oo5_1280.jpg|Done (finally) tumblr_mhkir3cpg61s5193oo4_1280.png|"What is it like..." tumblr_mhkivijpoB1s5193oo4_1280.jpg|"...out there where they glow" tumblr_mhkivijpoB1s5193oo5_1280.jpg|"Mother might just... let me go" 800px-Kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_8.jpg|Rapunzel with Mother Gothel Draft_lens17572862module147807714photo_1296094506mother_gothel_pinching_ra.jpg|Mother Gothel pinching Rapunzel's cheek rapunzel rapped up in her own hair.jpg|Rapunzel rapped up in her own hair Rapunzel_1.png|Mother Gothel squeezing Rapunzel's cheeks Tangled-Full-Movie-Screencaps-tangled-21683318-1876-1080.jpg disney-tangled-rapunzel-pascal-flynn-disneys-rapunzel-16839059-1280-720.jpg|First discovering the crown tumblr_lbub1dgrtp1qde10po1_500.jpg|Rapunzel trying on her crown vlcsnap-2011-04-15-13h24m50s225.png|Rapunzel sees Mother Gothel off from her tower. rapunzel 201.jpg|"Who are you and how did you found me?" Fullscreen capture 112013 113857 AM.bmp.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn rapunzel 65.jpg|Rapunzel feels proud at having captured an intruder (Eugene). tumblr_mhkduw5ZmO1r9vsqco5_1280.png Tangled (96).jpg Tangled (97).jpg|"You will act as my guide..." tumblr_mhkduw5ZmO1r9vsqco7_500.png|"Something brought you here...fate, destiny..." 63540_489390507984_343565352984_6874551_131781_n.jpg|Flynn and Rapunzel tumblr_mhkduw5ZmO1r9vsqco9_1280.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-3425.jpg|Rapunzel and Pascal aren't fooled by Flynn's smolder Rapunzel Sliding Down Tower On Hair.jpeg|Rapunzel sliding down her tower on her hair for the first time. Fullscreen capture 112013 114453 AM.bmp.jpg|Rapunzel's first time out of the tower Tumblr lhrbssYpJo1qdh54fo1 500.png|Rapunzel relishes her first time feeling the grass beneath her feet. Tangled-disney-princess-19816541-1280-727.jpg|One of the bipolar episode sequences. tumblr_lg6h6mrGef1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|Rapunzel tangled in her own hair rapunzel 2.jpg|Rapunzel is a "despicable human being". Tangled (130).jpg Tangled (131).jpg Fullscreen capture 112013 114658 AM.bmp.jpg|Rapunzel at war with herself Fullscreen capture 112013 114800 AM.bmp.jpg|"I will use this" tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-4297.jpg|"Well I do like ducklings." tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-4310.jpg|Rapunzel and Pascal frightened Fullscreen capture 112013 114934 AM.bmp.jpg|Frightened Rapunzel Fullscreen capture 112013 114950 AM.bmp.jpg|Raupnzel and Flynn looking at the wanted poster tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-4510.jpg|"Haven't any of you ever had a dream?" tumblr_lhhxe1udNR1qhbg2ho1_500.png Kinogallery.com Rapunzel D shot 49.jpg|Rapunzel with the Pub Thugs Fullscreen capture 112013 115431 AM.bmp.jpg|Rapuznel and Flynn hiding in The Snuggly Duckling tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-5018.jpg|Rapunzel giving a kiss to Hookhand. rapunzel 319.jpg|"Nope." Fullscreen capture 112013 115708 AM.bmp.jpg|"FLYNN?!" Fullscreen capture 112013 115724 AM.bmp.jpg tumblr_lhx71tdrGT1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|(Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark) Fullscreen capture 112013 115852 AM.bmp.jpg|Rapunzel about to jump off the ledge Fullscreen capture 112013 120227 PM.bmp.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn are glad to be alive Glowing hair by theobsessor-d2yzkxz.jpg|Rapunzel's magical hair PDVD 064.PNG|"Please don't freak out." rapunzel 1.jpg|"So, Eugene Fitzherbert, huh?" Rapunzel's smile.jpg|Rapunzel's warm smile PDVD 065.PNG|Rapunzel develops an intimate feeling for Flynn after talking. rapunzel 232.jpg|Rapunzel can't believe Gothel found her. PDVD 066.PNG|Rapunzel sleeps in her hair. WFTCRMImageFetch-8.aspx.jpeg|Rapunzel with Maximus tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-7189.jpg|"And it's also my birthday, just so you know!" Chameleon Company.jpg|Rapunzel & Pascal. Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-7344.jpg|Rapunzel's hair braided and adorned with flowers. Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-7389.jpg|There's something familiar about the baby girl lying in the Queen's arms... Kingdomdanceer.jpg|Eugene And Rapunzel tumblr_lhpw80FMrN1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|Rapunzel and Eugene dancing Tangled (259).jpg Tangled (260).jpg Tangled (261).jpg Tangled (262).jpg Tangled (263).jpg Tangled (265).jpg Tangled (266).jpg rapunzel 306.jpg|Rapunzel looks intently at Eugene. rapunzel 152.jpg|A Happy Face Tangled (268).jpg Tangled (270).jpg Tangled (271).jpg rapunzel 243.jpg|I See The Light! Tangled (273).jpg rapunzel 299.jpg|Eugene takes Rapunzel by the hand Tangled (274).jpg Tangled (275).jpg Tangled.JPG|In I See the Light Tangled (276).jpg Tangled (278).jpg Tangled (279).jpg|Just before they kiss, Eugene notices the Stabbington Brothers. Fullscreen capture 112013 122304 PM.bmp.jpg|Rapuznel waiting for Flynn to come back 185px-Kinogallery_com_Rapunzel_C_shot_24.jpg|The Stabbington Brothers attempt to kidnap Rapunzel tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-8590.jpg|Frightened Rapunzel rapunzel 345.jpg rapunzel 253.jpg|"Did I mumble mother?" rapunzel 16.jpg|"You were wrong about the world!" tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-9716.jpg|Rapunzel tied/chained up and gagged Tumblr_ly48djQj8v1qb9lqho1_500.gif|Rapunzel yelling through her gag rapunzel 328.jpg|"For every minute of the rest of my life I will fight!" rapunzel 331.jpg|"I can't let you die." a_bitter_end_by_zaiyuri-d3glzqs.jpg|Eugene cutting Rapunzel's hair before dying 191217_207606992583254_100000018632008_845163_1540765_o.jpg|Rapunzel's hair turning brown rapunzel 303.jpg|Rapunzel is shellshocked after seeing Gothel fall to her death. rapunzel 146.jpg|Eugene dies in Rapunzel's arms as she begins to sob. rapunzel 61.jpg|An Impressed Rapunzel tumblr_lfon8x8wse1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|Rapunzel and Eugene's first kiss vlcsnap-2011-04-19-02h08m07s9.png|Rapunzel reuniting with her family Rapunzel.Queen.PNG|Rapunzel finally meets her real mother. Eugene (95).jpg Eugene (96).jpg Eugene (97).jpg tumblr_lgduwhcwrg1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|Rapunzel and Eugene's second seen kiss Eugene (99).jpg Tumblr lxcpn9lZXM1qfunb8o2 1280.jpg|Rapunzel and Eugene getting married in Tangled Ever After. rapunzel 349.jpg|in "Tangled Ever After" Eugene (105).jpg Eugene (106).jpg|They are now husband and wife Rapunzel-disney-princess-25149792-638-826.jpg|rapunzel concept art rapunzelcoloringpage1.jpg rapunzelcoloringpage2.jpg rapunzelcoloringpage3.jpg rapunzelcoloringpage4.jpg rapunzelcoloringpage5.jpg rapunzelcoloringpage6.jpg rapunzelcoloringpage7.jpg new-princess-lineup-rapunzel-disney-princess-13513453-1280-800.jpg|Rapunzel with her fellow Disney Princesses DisneyPrincessHoroscopes.jpg Rapunzel-disney-princess-33526908-441-397.jpg|Rapunzel the Passionate 81rmU-3PfWL. SL1500 .jpg|Rapunzel with Merida and Tiana 10th princess.jpg|Rapunzel is Free to Shine Concept Art RapunzelFlynnSW.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn by Scott Watanabe. RapunzelTowerCatsSW.jpg|An early Rapunzel with several feline friends. Art by Scott Watanabe. RapunzelLibrarySW.jpg|Rapunzel and Pascal pass the Kingdom Library. Art by Scott Watanabe. RapunzelFlynnLibrarySW.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn in the library, by Scott Watanabe. RapunzelShoeShopVY.jpg|Rapunzel looking into a shoemaker's shop, by Victoria Ying. RapunzelDG.jpg|Rapunzel viewing the kingdom, by Dave Goetz. RapunzelDC.jpg|Rapunzel by Dan Cooper. RapunzelGothelJT.jpg|Rapunzel embracing Gothel, by Jeff Turley. RapunzelFlynnJT.jpg|Rapunzel captures Flynn, by Jeff Turley. RapunzelFlynnGuardPF.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn hide from the soldiers, by Paul Felix. RapunzelMosaicPF.jpg|Rapunzel has an epiphany, by Paul Felix. RapunzelGothelPF.jpg|Gothel attacks Rapunzel, by Paul Felix. RapunzelHairDC.jpg|Rapunzel stretches her hair over the eaves, by Dan Cooper. RapunzelTearsDC.jpg|Rapunzel crying over Flynn, by Dan Cooper. RapunzelSketchCK.jpg|Rapunzel sketch by Claire Keane. RapunzelPaintCK.jpg|Painting the walls, by Claire Keane. RapunzelCK2.jpg|Early design by Claire Keane. RapunzelLK.jpg|Early design by Lisa Keene. RapunzelSwingLK.jpg|A piece inspired by "The Swing", by Lisa Keene. RapunzelExpressionsGK.jpg|Rapunzel expressions by Glen Keane. RapunzelBust.jpg|A bust model of Rapunzel. Theme parks flynn_rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn at Walt Disney World dlpxmas1015635511316x.jpg|Rapunzel with Flynn at Disneyland Paris 5304115459_bbc9964b0d_m.jpg|Rapunzel's signature 5794676545 c153000f6d b.jpg|Rapunzel with Snow White and Aurora in "Mickey's Soundsational Parade" at Disneyland. Rapunzel HKDL.jpg|Rapunzel posing for a photo at the Fantasyland Book Shoppe at Hong Kong Disneyland. _lpc48qMj3X1qgsmfro1_500.JPG|her crown 6620248425 59d36582d6 m.jpg Rapunzel Card.jpeg|Rapunzel's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. Taylor-Swift-as-Rapunzel-disney-princess-33404813-560-415.jpg|Taylor Swift as Rapunzel in the Disney Dream Portrait Series 8533601690_055a11c10f_h.jpg|Rapunzel with Mister Smythe and Mister Jones in the Tangled show at Disneyland 8729120558_bb7bde2e99.jpg|Rapunzel at Merida's coronation 8727998881 8760707867.jpg 72172_486910671214_2049058_n.jpg|Rapunzel at WDW Miscellaneous 1259000441458.jpg|Rapunzel plush 300 139951.jpg|Early concept art for Rapunzel 6104918148 56eb14a27e b.jpg|Beautifully drawn sketch 9781405373593.jpg Lp.jpg|Rapunzel with her friends as figures PrincessMagazineC.png|Rapunzel in Teen Vogue Rapunzel-brushing-her-hair-rapunzel-of-disney-princesses-19026468-900-777.jpg|Rapunzel brushing her hair Rapunzel 297.jpg Rapunzel-Disney.jpg|An early concept of Rapunzel $(KGrHqV,!hsE7FIMfionBPDm 3HN!!~~60 3.jpg 1262000441462.jpg 1262000440012.jpg 190px-DisneyUniverse Rapunzel 72DPI 0.jpg|Rapunzel, Disney Universe Rapunzel Pin.png Rapunzel mickey.png|Rapunzel meeting Mickey Mouse Disney Tangled - Rapunzel.jpeg Rapunel_pin.jpg RapunzelACDoll.jpg|The Animator's Collection Rapunzel Doll. Category:Character galleries Category:Tangled